


El primer día de la eternidad

by Helena_Dax



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Afterlife, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/pseuds/Helena_Dax
Summary: Spock muere en Nuevo Vulcano, pero todavía queda mucho camino por recorrer





	El primer día de la eternidad

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba ya mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre Spock en el Más Allá y esta historia me asaltó por sorpresa el otro día. Espero que os guste!

                                                                                                                          Nuestra vida sueña la utopía. Nuestra muerte alcanza el ideal.

                                                                                                                                                                                          Víctor Hugo.

**El primer día de la eternidad**

Abro los ojos en la oscuridad y la culpa, mi eterna compañera en los últimos años, me oprime el pecho. El precio de mi arrogancia ha sido demasiado alto, pagado en demasiadas vidas inocentes.

No puede haber paz para mí.

“Eso también es arrogancia”, murmura en mi mente una voz suave y cantarina, gentil como una caricia. “¿Eres un dios, acaso, para gobernar el destino de una supernova? ¿O para decidir las acciones de una sola criatura?"

“No.”

“Tus intenciones siempre fueron buenas. Ve en paz, Spock”.

Y la absolución me toca, limpiando mi alma de pesar.

Y caigo de rodillas lloro.

Como nunca me he permitido hacerlo.

Por ellos. Por mí.

Cuando las lágrimas cesan, cuando mi respiración se serena, veo una puerta entornada a lo lejos, dejando entrever luz y camino hacia ella. Llego pronto. La empujo suavemente.

Al otro lado, hay una familia preparándose para desayunar.

Mi familia.

Los recuerdo. Padre, Madre, Sybok, Michael. Tan jóvenes. Reconozco ese día. Después de desayunar, nos vamos a ir todos a visitar las cuevas del monte Karien. Madre y Michael cantarán una canción terrestre por el camino, burbujeantes las dos en su animación humana. Padre alabará la precisión de mis lecturas. Nos bañaremos en el lago interior de la cueva, de aguas tan cristalinas que parece vacío y comeremos pequeños pastelillos de _valhuf_ , rosquillas saladas betazoides y sémola de _hakio_ con semillas de _arbahat_ y nueces traídas desde la Tierra. Un humano diría que ese es el último día que fuimos felices los cinco, juntos.

Sólo hay una explicación lógica.

Estoy muerto.

La idea no me resulta chocante ni aterradora. Sólo siento curiosidad y confianza. Nunca consideré probable la existencia del mítico Sha Ka Ree y todavía no tengo la certeza de estar ahí, en el Paraíso de nuestras viejas historias; sin embargo, hay algo sobre lo que no albergo ninguna duda: todo va a salir bien.

-¡Spock, ven! –Mi hermano, siempre tan excesivo, me hace un gesto con la mano para que entre. No me siento inclinado a juzgar su comportamiento y Padre, contrario a su costumbre, tampoco lo hace.

Cuando entro al comedor y Madre me da los buenos días con una sonrisa suave, quiero llorar de nuevo y comprendo cuánto la he echado de menos, cuánto los he echado de menos a todos. Soy un vulcano, y sin embargo, beso a Madre y a Michael en sus frescas mejillas y ofrezco mi mano en _ta’al_ a Padre y a Sybok. Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos, me dicen sus dedos cuando se unen a los míos.

Y me siento con ellos. Desayunamos en silencio, intercambiando miradas satisfechas. El zumo de _ka’bash_ es dulce y ácido, las planas tortas de _sash_ crujen satisfactoriamente a cada bocado. El sol que entra por la ventana le da un halo rojizo al cabello castaño de Madre, que parece rodeada de fuego.

Quizás esto sí es Sha Ka Ree.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno, Michael y yo quitamos la mesa y Sybok lo deja todo en el lavaplatos. Madre y Padre están cargando el aerocoche. Entonces escucho un ruido familiar, que no he escuchado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero ¿qué muchacho vulcano puede olvidar a su _sehlat_?

-I-Chaya…

Mi viejo _sehlat_ casi me tira al suelo en su entusiasmo y yo hundo la nariz en su pelaje. I-Chaya, I-Chaya… Sus wof wof de satisfacción se mezclan con la risa libre y humana de Michael y ambos sonidos traen alegría a mi corazón. El katra de mi hermana revolotea alrededor del mío, liviano y brillante: también sus pesares han desaparecido.

Madre anuncia que ya es hora de subirnos al coche. Me cuelgo mi viejo tricorder al hombro y salgo de casa con mis hermanos. Padre espera al volante.

Pero me detengo.

No soy realmente un niño.

Y hay un camino que va hacia las montañas, hacia el sol.

Debo tomarlo.

-Iré con vosotros en otra ocasión –les digo.

Todos asienten, comprensivos. No es una separación de verdad. Ellos están en mí igual que yo estoy en ellos.

Así que me pongo en marcha, hacia el sol.

I-Chaya me sigue.

-No, I-Chaya –le digo-. Debes ir con Padre.

Fue Padre su primer amo.

Pero I-Chaya sólo se queda mirándome y cuando comienzo a caminar de nuevo, continúa a mi lado.

-I-Chaya, vete.

Intento empujarlo por un hombro, pero ni siquiera un vulcano puede mover a un _sehlat_ que ha decidido quedarse quieto.

Siempre tan testarudo…

Supongo que tengo un _sehlat._

Los dos, entonces, seguimos nuestro viaje. Me gusta estar de nuevo en Vulcano. El aire huele como debe oler, la luz es la correcta.

Sería interesante saber qué lecturas ofrece el tricorder.

Todo normal.

Quizás en este plano de existencia, es tan real como lo fue en el mío.

Probablemente mi mente jamás podrá comprenderlo, no del todo.

Pero quizás pueda descubrir por qué siento que debo recorrer este camino.

Al girar por un terraplén, veo una casa blanca y redondeada con un frondoso jardín lleno de flores terrestres y árboles frutales. Hay una mujer humana, rubia, podando uno de los árboles. Ella sonríe al verme pasar y me saluda con la mano.

Hay paz entre nosotros.

Pero no es lo que estoy buscando. I-Chaya y yo seguimos caminando. No parezco ser capaz ya de controlar el paso del tiempo, pero no lo considero importante. Aquí, al fin y al cabo, el tiempo ya no existe.

Tras otro recodo del camino, descubro otra casa hecha de gruesos troncos de madera. Sin necesidad de entrar, sé que tiene todas las comodidades: sofás blandos, calefacción central, comida en eterna abundancia. Lo que ella merece. Lo que me gustaría haberle dado.

Tuve que abandonarla una vez, condenándola a una terrible soledad. No deseo volver a hacerlo. Es cruel.

¿Debería quedarme? ¿O al menos pedirle que caminara conmigo?

Dudando, llego a ver por la ventana el interior de su casa. Ella está comiendo con su familia. Feliz.

Sí, aquí nadie está solo.

Sabiendo eso, puedo marcharme sin remordimientos, pues ella tampoco es lo que estoy buscando.

-Todavía no sé qué es –le confío a mi _sehlat_ -. Supongo que lo sabré cuando lo encuentre.

-Wof wof.

Otras mujeres acuden a mi memoria. La esposa que tomé una vez, ya tarde en la vida, obligado por mi naturaleza vulcana. Mi digna comandante romulana. Mi pupila, Saavik. A ella sí me complacería verla, algún día. Aquí, el distanciamiento que se creó entre nosotros tras mi pon farr en Génesis no tendrá importancia.

Ella también es mi familia.

Cuando el sol empieza a descender por el horizonte, envolviéndolo todo en naranjas y púrpuras, llego a un desvío donde hay un cartel. “A la Enterprise”.

Oh…

La recuerdo.

Me detengo, mientras mi mente recorre sus pasillos, el puente, la felicidad. ¿No es ese mi lugar? Siento que lo es. Podría ir allí. Sería una elección correcta.

Pero ¿sería realmente la mejor elección?

¿Sería mi Sha Ka Ree, mi Paraíso?

-Bien, Spock, ¿a qué estás esperando?

Me giro en dirección a la voz. Hace demasiados años que no veo ese ceño fruncido en mi dirección.

Y jugamos una vez más.

-Es una elección complicada, doctor. No creo que deba tomarla a la ligera.

-Maldito duende, ¿qué te dice el corazón, si es que tienes uno?

¿Qué me dice el corazón?

Descubrí mi destino en la Enterprise, pero mi destino no es la nave, con todas sus obligaciones y toda su tripulación. La camaradería que encontré allí, la llevo conmigo.

-Creo que debo continuar.

McCoy me sonríe.

Definitivamente, estoy muerto.

-Dile hola de mi parte.

No sé a quién se refiere, pero asiento y le tiendo la mano.

-Hasta pronto, Leonard.

Él me la estrecha.

Leonard McCoy es mi amigo.

-Hasta pronto, Spock. Un placer conocerte, I-Chaya.

El _sehlat_ le lame la mano y los dos nos ponemos en marcha. McCoy se queda en el cruce, observando con aprobación cómo nos alejamos. Él está, como mi familia, dentro de mí. Nunca estaremos realmente separados.

El sol termina poniéndose y las primeras estrellas aparecen en el cielo índigo. Un pájaro de plata canta en la lejanía, dulce y armonioso como campanillas al viento y las resistentes _lang’has_ dejan escapar su aroma cítrico mientras abren sus pétalos con la llegada de la noche.

Oh, Vulcano… Me calma el alma sentir de nuevo tu suelo bajo mis pies.

El camino comienza a ascender por las montañas e I-Chaya y yo continuamos, insensibles al frío nocturno, incansables. Siento que podría andar eternamente, pero hay más, algo que me llama. ¿Qué estoy buscando? ¿Dónde está mi lugar? Sé que hallaré respuestas a estas preguntas, pero ¿cuándo?

El tiempo pasa, acompañado por el silbido del viento, el tintineo de los pájaros, los gruñidos satisfechos de I-Chaya. Ya he llegado al menos a medio camino. Entre los sonidos familiares, mis oídos captan un ruido nuevo que no consigo identificar. ¿Qué puede ser? Parece tener un tinte metálico, como si alguien estuviera dándole martillazos a alguna pieza de aluminio. El tricorder no me da ninguna información útil.

Debo saber qué hace ese ruido.

Por primera vez, apresuro el paso. Los golpes terminan interrumpiéndose, pero son sustituidos por un zumbido eléctrico y más tarde, por unos bips bips bips que suenan exactamente como un configurador de escudos electromagnéticos. Es de lo más intrigante.

Casi estoy corriendo.

Necesito ir al origen de todos esos ruidos.

Es imperativo que vaya, inexorable como las demandas del pon farr y mucho, mucho más dulce.

Y estoy corriendo.

Corro y corro, pero todavía no es suficiente. Necesito ir más rápido. Siguiendo el ejemplo de los antiguos guerreros vulcanos, monto encima de mi sehlat e I-Chaya sale al galope, veloz a pesar de su aspecto pesado. El viento fresco me azota la cara, mi cuerpo se siente vivo, mi capa azul ondea a mis espaldas.

Pronto, pronto, prometo, sin saber a quién me dirijo, a dónde.

Nada puede detenerme.

Y ya cerca de la cumbre, vislumbro sus velas plateadas y finalmente, al doblar una curva, la veo, descansando al borde de un precipicio.

Es hermosa.

Una embarcación fina y alargada, marfileña, con velas que parecen hechas de plata líquida. Su nombre está escrito en el costado con letras rojas. La USS Destiny.

Lo sabría igualmente por los latidos de mi corazón en mi costado

Bajo del lomo de mi buen I-Chaya y doy unos pasos en dirección a la nave. Hay una rampa desplegada que lleva a su interior.

Y él se asoma por ella, sonriente y despreocupado, vestido con botas, pantalones negros y una blusa blanca, de pirata, que deja ver parte de su pecho tostado por el sol.

Arrebatador en toda la belleza de su cuerpo y de su alma.

-Spock, ya estás aquí.

Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi _t’hy’la._

-Jim…

Mi _katra_ estalla en fuegos artificiales, dichosa, y por segunda vez, caigo de rodillas y sollozo.

Sus brazos me envuelven al instante, amorosos y reconfortantes, y yo me aferro a él, al centro de mi universo, a la pieza de alma que me faltaba. Jim me besa en la mejilla sin dejar de murmurarme palabras dulces.

-Lo sé, lo sé, amigo mío… Ya ha pasado… Ahora estamos juntos y ya nada podrá separarnos. Nada, _ashayam_ , te lo prometo.

Su consuelo y sus caricias, su simple presencia, van ahuyentando mis lágrimas y al final, consigo calmarme lo suficiente como para levantar la cabeza de su hombro y mirarlo a sus ojos, límpidos y amables.

Con los dedos, recorro el puente de su nariz, la delicada piel de sus párpados.

-Te he echado de menos –le digo.

-Yo también a ti, _t’hy’la_.

Siempre lo pronuncia mal.

Jim.

Le beso y el universo entero parece cantar de alegría por nosotros y sus labios son perfectos moviéndose contra los míos. Estoy donde pertenezco.

Los dos quedamos frente con frente, nuestros alientos cálidos mezclándose en el aire.

-Tengo una nave.

-Tengo un _sehlat_.

Jim levanta la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos y acaricia la cabeza de I-Chaya, que se ha acercado a nosotros.

-Eso explica por qué hace un rato he pensado que la nave necesitaba un gran hangar donde pudiera correr un _sehlat_. Justo ahora acabo de arreglarlo todo.

-¿Sí?

Hay que admitirlo, la nave no parece tan grande.

-Es mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, Spock. ¿De qué sirve estar muerto si no puedes saltarte las leyes de la física? Vamos, te la enseñaré. Ven, I-Chaya.

Le sigo.

Siempre.

Y sí hay un gran hangar dentro de la nave, rocoso y con una pequeña fuente natural. I-Chaya sale correteando y se pierde entre sus vericuetos moviendo alegremente la cola.

También hay un dormitorio con una cama amplia y de aspecto cómodo, una biblioteca llena de volúmenes vulcanos y terrestres en papel, un salón-comedor con amplios ventanales y un piano, dos habitaciones de invitados. Por si Bones o tus hermanos o los demás quieren visitarnos, me explica.

Y me lleva hasta cubierta y allí me enseña el timón, fragrante, reluciente de puro nuevo. Sobre nosotros, las velas ondean con fuerza. Aún más alto, tintinean las estrellas.

Jim agarra el timón con confianza. Sus ojos refulgen, llenos de pasión por la aventura y felicidad. El viento alborota su flequillo y moldea la blusa caprichosamente contra su pecho, contra sus brazos robustos.

Mi capitán, hasta el final de los tiempos.

-¿Listo, Spock? Creo que podríamos empezar explorando la galaxia de Andrómeda.

Tanto para ver. Tanto para descubrir.

Preparo mi tricorder.

-Una elección muy lógica.

Él me sonríe, radiante.

-Vamos allá.

Una ráfaga especialmente poderosa de aire hincha las velas plateadas del todo. La nave se desliza por el acantilado y alza el vuelo, surcando el cielo hacia arriba, hacia las estrellas. El viaje ha comenzado.

Y yo estoy a su lado.

He encontrado mi Sha Ka Ree.

**Fin**


End file.
